custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Bop's Bike Accident (SuperMalechi's version)
Baby Bop's Bike Accident is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on March 1, 1993. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids Fun with Try the Bike Ride!. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Derek *Tina *Julie *Shawn Songs #Barney Theme Songs #Try & Try Again #Big & Little #The Barney Bag #I Can Do #Little Red Caboose #Imagine a Place #Riding In The Bike #What's Sould We Do? #Pretty Kitty Blues #It's Ok to Cry #If Your Happy & You Know It #The Music For Everyone #The Stranger Songs #Laugh with Me! #I Can See On My Face #This The Way #Bumpin' Up and Down #Being Together #Friendship Songs #I Love You End Credit Music *I Can Do Trivia *Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and Late 1990-1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "The Alphabet Zoo!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "The Alphabet Zoo!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Alphabet Soup!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Happy Birthday Barney!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "My Favorite Things!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Look At Me I'm 3!". *The musical arrgements used in this home video were also heard in "The Alphabet Zoo!". *The Season 2 Barney Doll used in this home video was also seen in "The Alphabet Zoo!". *When the kids say barney after he came to life, was is the sound clip mix ones from "It's Tradition!" and "Play Ball!". *When the kids say "The Barney Bag!", then the make the somthing, was is the sound clip is taken from "May I Help You?". *When the BJ's say "What Sould We Do?", was is mix sound clip from "The Relchant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure!" and "Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest!", is ptiched up for a mixed BJ's 1990-1993 voice. *When the Baby Bop's say "What Sould We Do?", was is the sound clip is taken from "The Mondilight Moon: A Space Adventure!", is ptiched up for a mixed Baby Bop's 1991-1993 voice. *When the Barney's say "The Everything Right The BJ!", was sound clip from "The Relchant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure!", is ptiched down for a mixed Barney's 1992-1993 voice. *When the Barney's and kids's say "Bye BJ!", "Bye Baby Bop!", was sound clip from "My Favorite Things!". *When the kids say bye "Barney!", Derek's sound clip is taken from "Grown-Ups for a Day!", Tina's sound clip is taken from "The Exercise Circus!", Julie's sound clip is taken from "Picture This!" and Shawn's sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *Derek wears the same clothes in "The Alphabet Zoo!". And His voice from "I Can Do That!". *Tina wears the same hair-style clothes in "The Alphabet Zoo!". And His voice from "Stop, Look & Be Safe!". *Julie wears the same hair-style and clothes in "The Alphabet Zoo!". And His voice from "Look At Me I'm 3!". *Shawn wears the same clothes in "The Alphabet Zoo!". And His voice from "Classical Cleanup". *The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. Category:Barney and Friends Season 2 Category:1993 episodes Category:Season 2 Videos